St Mungo's
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: This was originally my friend Delilah's but her words were 'She never wanted to come back to this gay site again.' so she handed it down to me! Hope you like! Ron gets hurt Hermione is his healer what will become of their 'never was' relationship? Reviews
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an attempt at Ron and Hermione.

Kisses

Delilah

"Stubborn… Prat… Git… Broke my heart… Doesn't feel the same." Hermione Granger was randomly babbling to herself about her 'just a friend' Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron never told each other about their feelings. Now, Hermione was a Healer at St. Mungo's. And Ron played keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was on her lunch break, she walked into the waiting room when a stretcher zoomed passed her.

"Granger, you're needed with this young man." Her boss said as they ran by. Hermione ran to the man on the stretcher his face was covered in blood and all she noticed was he had fiery red hair.

"Ron!!!" she screamed.

"Granger what are you talking about?!?" Her boss asked.

"It's Ron, Ron Weasley. He's the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, umm… his best mate is Harry Potter. I went to school with him, I was best friends with him," Hermione said through her tears. "I loved him."

"'Mione?" His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Yes Ron it's Hermione." But Ron had already slipped out of consciousness.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!?!?!?" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione he was playing in a game. And umm… he was hit by a bludger." That's the last thing Hermione heard before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it. My little sister gave me some ideas for it.

Hermione awoke to find herself in St. Mungo's. _'Ron!'_ Hermione thought. _'He's…He's… he's… He's…' _Hermione must've said this out loud because a very scratchy voice from the door said, "He's right here."

Hermione sat straight up in the bed she was in. She looked towards the door to see Ron Weasley in a wheelchair (A/N: I don't know if they have wheelchairs in the wizarding world). He had bandages wrapped around his head, his left arm was in a sling, and his face had scratches all over it.

Hermione leapt out of her bed and ran over to Ron. She fell to her knees, put her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Ron was surprised at her behaviour, but he wrapped his useable arm around Hermione's waist and wrested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ron I don't get why I fainted yesterday, I've seen a lot worse than a bludger to the head." She whispered as she pulled away from Ron.

"'Mione—"

"I think it was because I…I…er…"

"'Mione, listen. Yesterday when they first brought me here I heard you say that you _loved _me. Is that true?"

"No Ron it's not." Ron looked like he was bout to pass out, he never thought Hermione would say that she _didn't _love him.

A/N: Yes it's short but I promise the next ones will be longer. This chapter is only short because my friend Jenniffer and I our on our way to a soccer camp that we are running. By the way I'm NOT driving. Well hope to see reviews!

Hearts & Kisses

Kascity


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok here is the 3rd and last chapter. It's about 1:11 am right now and I can't sleep. I'm really worried about my boyfriend. He has to undergo surgery on his knees and if the surgeons mess up he may never walk again. Which wouldn't be good since he is going to college on a football scholarship!

"Oh well I must have miss heard." Ron said as he turned around and was going to leave the room,

"Ron!" she grabbed the handles of his wheel chair and turned him around. "It's true I did say that I loved you. But it's not true that I _loved _you." Ron looked at her very confused.

"Uh 'Mione I don't under stand what you're saying. You didn't love me but you said you did?"

"Ron Shut up. I said I loved you and it's not true. I did love you and I still do."

"You do? I mean you love _me_?" He scratched the top of his head.

"Yes." She chuckled.

"But why _me_? I mean you could've had Victor Krum the **INTERNATIONAL** quidditch player! I'm not saying that I don't love you. 'Mione I really do love you more than anything. I reckon I have since about our second year when you were petrified. I love you 'Mione." Unshed tears threatened to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Ron if you loved me then why didn't you tell me?"

"'Mione I did tell you. In our sixth year! Remember? You were helping me fix my paper and I said 'I love you Hermione.' And you said 'I wouldn't let Lavender hear you say that.' I told you."

"Ron you're an insufferable prat! You were out doing 'who knows what' with Lavender and you tell me you love me! I thought you meant as a sister!"

"I was doing nothing but snogging with Lavender! And I don't remember you telling me that you loved me. By the way when _did you_ fall in love with me?"

"Well lets see I started fancying you in first year when you saved me from the troll, also in that year I knew that you were special because a normal boy wouldn't risk his life so his new friend could get to the Sorcerer's Stone! And I fell in love with you in third year when you stood between Sirius Black the supposed murderer and Harry. On a broken leg may I add!"

"I love you 'Mione." He said as he pulled her in to his lap. And he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had held in the past 12 years. When they broke the kiss for air Hermione said, "I love you too, Ron." Just as she said that She and Ron heard a voice that sounded a lot like Ginny's say, "You think he told her?" The voices slowly faded.

**3 months later**

"You ready mate?" Harry Potter asked his best mate Ron Weasley.

"Yeah I've been waiting for this day for years, Harry. The day Hermione Jane Granger will become Hermione Jane Weasley."

"Well lets go."

A few minutes later Lily Potter (Harry and Ginny's 3 year old daughter) walked down the aisle dropping delicate rose petals on the red velvet aisle. Ginny, the maid of honour, walked down the aisle in a beautiful pale lavender dress with her hair done up into a beautiful bun with soft auburn curls falling on to bare neck. And then Hermione the blushing bride. She was wearing a beautiful snow white dress with beige sashes overlapping from her shoulders to her waist, where it get a bit puffier yet stays slim. When she got up to the alter Ron took and lifted the veil out of her face, took her hand, and turned to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I do." Hermione said sounding as confident as ever.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The crowd waited and waited for a few moments until Dumbledore said, "Well kiss her already!" With this he kissed her and their guests started laughing.

**Now eight years after Hermione and Ron married they have 4 beautiful children. Two sets of twins Adele and Mollie, are the oldest at seven years old, and Jonathan and Remus are the youngest at five. Harry and Ginny had triplets two boys and one girl named James, Sirius, and Noelle whom are 3 . Lily is on her way to her first year of Hogwarts. **


End file.
